


Abraham's Story

by You_Are_Constance



Category: The Clockmaker's Daughter - Webborn/Finn
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, I made up names for his family, Pre-Canon, they're just my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: Abraham Reed wasn’t always known as the man who lost everything. He wasn’t always the lonely clockmaker, the man so desperate for the life he had before, the life he lost, that he was willing to do anything and everything to bring it back.
Relationships: Abraham Reed/Abraham Reed's Wife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Abraham's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a version of what Abraham's life could have been before the story starts. It's by no means canon, just something that I think could work.  
> Caitlin is the name of Abraham's wife  
> Aislinn is the name of Abraham's daughter  
> I do not own the characters/settings

Abraham Reed was a poor boy. His parents had both been killed in an accident when he was young, leaving the town of Spindlewood to care for him. Spindlewood was full of kind people; people willing to help. 

When he was old enough, Abraham apprenticed the town’s clockmaker, an old man who had lived on the edge of town for as long as anyone in town could remember. The old clockmaker had never married nor had children, so when Abraham became his apprentice, the man took every precaution to make sure the boy was effectively taken care of. 

Caitlin had lived in the city for most of her life. She had worked in a dressmaking shop, the master of embroidery. Over a few years working there, Caitlin was tired of the business of the city. She moved to the small town of Spindlewood for a simpler lifestyle. 

The poor boy and the city girl met. Since Spindlewood was a small town, a new face would not go unnoticed for long. 

To Abraham, a boy who had only seen the beauty of the countryside, Caitlin was the most beautiful person he’d ever met. Caitlin fascinated him; he wanted to learn everything she could teach. Caitlin was glad to have someone finally listen to anything she ever had to say, as, in the city, she was never noticed. No one ever listened to what she had to say; no one cared for her ideas. It was one of the main reasons she moved to Spindlewood. 

Things worked out between them in that simple way for months, eventually a year, and then another. Abraham and Caitlin grew closer and closer; it seemed that nothing could part them. It was as if they were meant to meet, all along. As if fate drew them together. 

As the years passed, the old clockmaker grew sick as he grew older. It would not be long until the man left the land of the living. 

The clockmaker had acted as a father to Abraham, who could barely even remember his own. The old man had helped the poor boy through anything and everything. He was there for every one of the most important parts of Abraham’s life. Now Abraham was worried he was going to miss the biggest. 

When Caitlin first came to town, Abraham was struck immediately with her beauty, kindness, and intelligence. He thought that she was perfect, but what he didn’t know at the time was that he had fallen for her. 

Now, nearly three years later, Abraham knew. He knew that he had fallen in love with the city girl. He wondered why he hadn’t figured it out sooner. 

Caitlin and Abraham—whenever they had time to spare, which wasn’t often—would make their way out of town and out into the countryside. Once they were far enough from the town, they’d take off, sprinting into the open air. 

It was the only time they could truly breathe; the only time they were free. Life in Spindlewood, as great as it was, sometimes could be suffocating. Not that either wanted to ever leave; Spindlewood was the most perfect, quaint little town there ever was. They loved Spindlewood, but sometimes, they just needed to be alone, the two of them. 

It was in the hills and the countryside that Abraham proposed. They were married just a few months later. Then, not two weeks later, the old clockmaker died. 

As he had no heir, no living relatives, he left everything to Abraham and Caitlin Reed. His house, his work, everything. 

They moved in only after the funeral, in which most of the town showed up. The old clockmaker may not have been close with many of the townspeople, but he was known by them all. He'd been there as long as anyone could remember. 

Abraham took over the work of his past master. Caitlin still worked in a dress shop in town. They were happy, living their simplest life. Occasionally, they would still run off into the countryside together, racing up the hill, but they no longer needed that to get away from the town. Now, they had a perfect little place just a few steps from their home. There was a stone bench and sitting on one side would face them to the sunrise, the other to the sunset. There was no other place as beautiful as that small, stone bench. 

A few months after they were married, they received the happiest news of their life. There would be an addition to their family. Caitlin was pregnant. 

Abraham worried he would not be good enough. He worried something would happen, leaving their child alone in the world as he had been. 

Caitlin had faith he would always be there. She knew he would be a great father, and that their child would never need to grow up alone. 

Months later, Caitlin gave birth to an angelic baby girl. She was perfect. They called her Aislinn, a name that meant Vision and Dream. 

Caitlin fell sick. She became weaker. Within a few weeks, the only thing about their old life she could do was to sit and watch the sunrise and the sunsets. 

Within another month, she was gone. 

Abraham very nearly lost himself to despair. 

But he couldn’t let himself. He had Aislinn to care for. 

Abraham dedicated his life to her. Every moment of the day was spent to make sure Aislinn had the best life she could possibly live. The young girl grew up listening to stories of her mother. She may grow up without her mother present, but Abraham would never let her grow up without feeling the love of her mother. 

Through the years, Aislinn developed a talent for sewing, just as her mother had, and a talent for singing. Aislinn was the love of the town. There was not a person in the world that could dislike her if they knew her. She had the kindest heart and the brightest smile. Aislinn could light up the day of anyone she came into contact with. All she needed to do was smile. 

Aislinn was growing up to be a very beautiful young woman. She continued to be the love of the town, continued to embrace her talents of singing and sewing. 

When Aislinn was seventeen years old, she fell ill. She had been a slightly sickly child but had outgrown it since she was ten. It seemed to be coming back now. 

Abraham was by her side when she died, not two weeks later. 

Then there was nothing left to keep him from breaking. 

He tried to throw himself into his work, he tried to distract himself, but he saw ghosts, everywhere he looked. Ghosts, tiny remnants of all the people he'd ever loved. 

He saw them there, but they were never really there. 

Years passed, and Abraham never recovered. How could he, when he had nothing left? 

Perhaps, he could bring her back. He could rebuild her, seal her form, and keep her here with him. 

She would be there, and they would be together again. 

He would restore her, and this time, he'd make sure she never left.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated (just please don't swear)


End file.
